


For Research

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sassy Magnus Bane, Sex Toys, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Writer Magnus Bane, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus asks Alec to tie him up. For research.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	For Research

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after they move in together, but otherwise it's not really part of the timeline like the other stories have been.

For a while now Magnus has been wondering what it would be like to be tied up by Alec and begging for him. So when he hits a snag in his latest erotica novella, he realizes he may find the answer by actually playing out his fantasy.

So while Alec attends class, Magnus cooks an authentic Chinese dinner. When he finishes there's still forty minutes before Alec will return home so he puts the meals in the oven to stay warm and goes to his bedroom to prepare himself. If he's going to do this, if Alec agrees to it, he's going to do it right. 

After a quick, but meticulous shower, Magnus takes the time to stretch himself and press a butt plug into his ass. He puts the remote that controls the vibrations on the bathroom counter while he chooses an outfit. Even if Alec isn't comfortable with Magnus' idea they can have a fun, albeit tamer, night.

Magnus pulls on a red lace thong that leaves very little to the imagination before tugging black leather pants over them. They make his ass _and_ thighs look amazing. He considers wearing one of his many fashionable, form-fitting tops, but decides instead on one of Alec's worn sweaters. It's not his sexiest look, but he knows it will make Alec's mouth water. He has a thing for Magnus wearing his clothes.

He grabs the remote from the bathroom and shoves it in his pocket as he fixes his makeup. He then takes out a discrete black box from the closet and sets it on the bed, deliberating on how to bring up the subject with Alec.

Across the apartment, the front door opens and shuts. "Magnus?"

Magnus nearly sprints to meet Alec in the living room, even as it jostles the toy and sends pleasure through his spine. Alec has already deposited his backpack by the door and is sniffing the air. "What did you make? It smells amazing."

Magnus can't resist plastering himself to Alec, already a little turned on, pressing their lips together. He starts the kiss soft and slow, steadily letting it get sloppier until he needs to step back to breathe. "Welcome home darling."

Alec raises an eyebrow. "This is a nice reception, what's going on?"

"Why do you assume something is going on?" Magnus blinks at him, the picture of innocence. Alec isn't convinced.

Alec hooks his fingers through Magnus' belt loops and tugs him until they're chest-to-chest. "You've already made dinner and it's only five. You're wearing my sweater instead of one of your own shirts even though you complain that I only own one color of clothing. You're wearing the pants you usually wear to clubs. And you pretty much mauled me the second I got home."

"Alright, that's solid reasoning," Magnus muses, taking advantage of their closeness to press a chaste kiss to Alec's lips, threading his arms around his neck.

"So what is it?"

"So impatient," Magnus grumbles. "I was working on a story and I got stuck."

Alec looks at him blankly. "...So?"

"So. I'm writing about something that I've never done and it's challenging. I think if I did it the writing would go a lot more smoothly." Alec looks confused and Magnus doesn't blame him. He's doing a poor job of explaining. He tries again, "I want to try something with you."

"Is it for a normal book or a porn one?"

Magnus presses a kiss to Alec's neck, partly because it's right there, always a temptation, and partly to stall. "The latter."

"Okay... what is it?"

"I'm assuming you're familiar with BDSM?" Alec goes rigid in his arms and Magnus hurries to reassure him, massaging his shoulders. "I wouldn't ever want you to do something you're uncomfortable with, I'm just asking if you would be interesting in experimenting."

Alec steps back which is a bit of a disappointment if Magnus is being honest. "You made dinner, right? Can we talk over food?"

"Of course." Magnus goes to the oven and finds the food is still warm. He places it on the table and sits gingerly, too on edge to eat. 

Alec takes a few bites. "So, what is it you want to try, specifically?"

"Well, I'm open to discussion. I'm particularly interested in edging, bondage, face-fucking. Pretty mild stuff."

Alec has gotten better about talking about sex, but his face goes red now. "Mild. Right."

"We've tried edging before," Magnus reminds him.

"So you want to tie me up?" Magnus tugs at the sleeves of the sweater he's wearing. "Oh. You want me to tie you up."

"Only if you're completely on board."

"That... I could do that. How long have you wanted this?"

Magnus shrugs. "You know I enjoy everything we do-"

"Magnus." How is it that Alec has the perfect dom voice and he's barely even trying?

"I've been curious for a while," Magnus admits. "When I develop new fantasies, I prefer to write them on paper first, see how they might play out. It helps me determine whether I really want to try something or if I'm only interested in it in theory."

Alec swallows another bite of noodles. "And you're interested in bondage?"

"With you, yes. I trust you, Alexander. I trusted you before I met you, when you were just a pretty face in the apartment across from me."

Alec smiles softly, reaching across the table to take one of Magnus' hands in his own. "Okay. I want to try. I don't want to hurt you though. Is that okay? I'm not saying never, but the idea of any, what's it called, pain play, is unsettling for me right now."

"I'm impressed you knew the word."

"I'm not completely repressed."

"Anyways, that's completely fine. I want to keep things simple tonight. Just the basics. You can tie me up and if that feels okay, for both of us, we can add other components. Edging, face-fucking. You could fuck me."

Alec hums around another forkful. "That's always tempting. I don't know anything about tying ropes though."

"We can work up to it. We'll start with cuffs, maybe a spreader bar, if you're interested."

"Okay."

"Also..." Magnus hesitates, sits up straighter. "I want you to tell me what to do, take control of me."

Alec nods like he was expecting that. "Do you have a safeword?"

"You really do know your stuff," Magnus marvels. He wonders if Alec has ever thought much about this in a practical capacity. "I was thinking we could use a stoplight system, red means no, yellow means proceed with caution, green for all good. If either of us wants to stop we can just say so."

"And you'll behave for me?"

Magnus feels a shiver run down his spine at the question and the tone. He smiles innocently, "When have I ever not behaved for you?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "We haven't even started and you're already sassing me."

Magnus grins and slips the remote from his pocket into his hand, holding out his closed fist for Alec. Alec looks unsure but he puts out his hand, palm up, and Magnus drops the remote into it. "I'm ready when you are."

It takes a moment for Alec to realize what Magnus is saying, but when he does, comprehension and lust flash across his face. He studies the remote. "You're prepared."

"I try to be."

"At least eat some dinner first." Magnus starts to complain when Alec silences him with a stern look, lowering his voice. "That wasn't a request Magnus."

Magnus obediently picks up his fork and takes a bite of the food, feeling a thrill of excitement go through him. The food is good, but he can't concentrate on it, especially when Alec presses a button on the remote and the light vibrations start. 

Magnus eats silently for the most part, letting Alec fill the air by talking about class and the project he's currently working on. Magnus nods along and does his best to look like he's really listening and not just attempting to shovel food into his mouth so they can get to the good part- okay, to the better part- of the evening.

But when Magnus pushes his bowl away and announces he's done, Alec raises an eyebrow. "That's all you want?"

There's still quite a lot of noodles in Magnus' bowl, but he's too excited to eat any more so he nods. 

"Okay, then put it in the fridge, we can save it for leftovers."

Magnus knows that's the logical thing to do, but he doesn't particularly want logical right now. He does as he's told, hoping the sooner he gets done the sooner they can move this to the bedroom. When he returns to the table, Alec gestures him over and kisses his cheek when he leans down. "Can you put my dishes in the sink? I'll wash them later."

Magnus pouts but picks up the dishes. He nearly drops them when the toy's vibrations kick up a notch. Thank goodness, it seems Alec isn't just going to make him go around doing chores. He deposits the dishes in the sink and returns to Alec, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, massaging the muscles there. Alec groans, his eyes falling shut. "That feels fantastic."

"Long day?" Magnus plants a kiss to the top of his head.

"A bit. I'm guessing you have everything we need?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, show me."

Magnus moves from behind Alec to stand next to him, offering his hand. Alec takes it, not to be helped up, just to allow Magnus to lead him down the hallway to their bedroom. When they get there, Magnus drops Alec's hand and opens the box on the bed. He pulls out the handcuffs, the bright pink prostate massager, the silk blindfold, the black choker that isn't quite a collar, but looks enough like one. He lays them on the bed for Alec to study.

Alec glances at them, "Turn around."

Magnus does, but he can't keep still, rocking onto his toes and then back on his heels. Alec's hands land on his arms, guiding them behind his back. When Magnus feels the cold, smooth texture against his skin, he can't help a little sigh. Alec encircles Magnus wrists with the cuffs, locking them into place. "Color?"

Magnus moves his hands, testing the feeling. They're tight enough to remind him of their presence, but loose enough that his wrists won't chafe. "Green."

"Good." Alec spins him around by his shoulders, devouring him with a messy kiss. He presses the choker with the bells into Magnus palm. When Magnus gives him a confused look, Alec says, "I'm going to fuck your face like you asked. Drop that or shake it if you need to stop."

That's... actually quite smart. Magnus berates himself for not realizing he might need a nonverbal safe-word earlier, especially with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Sounds perfect."

"On your knees, on the floor."

Magnus practically falls to his knees to kneel before Alec.

"Do you need a pillow?"

Magnus considers the question. "How long am I going to be on my knees?"

"Until you can get me hard."

"Then no." Magnus smirks, confident in his abilities.

If Alec is amused he doesn't show any signs of it. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Actually yes, it seems rude to suck someone's cock without being invited."

Alec levels him with a look that makes Magnus quiver. "Don't act cute."

"But I'm so good at it."

Not bothering to grace that with a comment, Alec uses one hand to open the zipper of his jeans, tugging them down just enough to get his dick out. His other hand goes to Magnus' hair, tugging at it sharply in a way that makes Magnus gasp. "Maybe you need something in your mouth just to get you to quit sassing me."

"Defini-' The rest of the word is a mumbled mess as Alec shoves his cock into Magnus mouth, making him moan. He adjusts easily, his tongue swirling around the member in his mouth. 

When he tries to sink further onto Alec's dick, the hand tightens in his hair, stinging enough to make tears come to his eyes. He doesn't let them fall, worried Alec will misinterpret them. 

"You'll take what I give you, understand?" Magnus hums his agreement around Alec. "Good boy."

Pride courses through him at the small bit of praise. He puts all of his energy into staying still, letting Alec use his mouth as he pleases. Little moans and grunts fill the air- mostly Alec, but some Magnus- and Magnus' face gets wet with cum and spit. Just when his jaw is starting to ache, Alec pulls away. Magnus rotates his jaw, gasping in a breath through his mouth. He's been breathing fine through his nose, but his head is growing dizzy with pleasure. The vibrations in his ass are pushed up a notch and he can't help leaning forward, pressing his forehead into Alec's clothed thigh- why is he still wearing clothes- as a strangled groan escapes him. 

The fingers that haven't left his hair curl tighter, pulling his head back. His chin is wet and he already feels ruined, but he meet's Alec's gaze. "Color?"

"Green," Magnus gasps out, grinding forward for the friction from his jeans. Why is _he_ still wearing clothes? He thinks they both need to be naked. Now. But he keeps his mouth shut, trusting Alec to take care of him.

"Stand up." Alec's dom voice is back. Magnus thinks he must have made a good military leader. And damn if the idea of Alec in his military uniform doesn't make Magnus impossibly harder. "Now, Magnus."

Alec's voice is practically a growl. Magnus stands, as gracefully as he can manage with his arms still cuffed behind his back. He stays still, letting Alec examine him. Alec runs a thumb along Magnus' lip, smearing the mess more than cleaning it. "Beautiful."

Magnus can only manage a soft moan in response. 

"Turn around." 

Magnus twirls, feels Alec's hands at his wrists. The cuffs drop and then the choker is being pulled out of his hands. He releases his arms forward, rolling his shoulders. They're a bit stiff but not sore, not yet. Alec's hands press into his waist, urging him to turn back around. He does and is rewarded by Alec finally unzipping his pants and pulling the fabric down. Or, attempting to. Between the slim-fitting jeans and Magnus' overheated legs, the leather sticks to his skin. 

Alec makes a frustrated noise, another half growl. Magnus reaches to help him and together, with quite a lot of shimmying on Magnus' part, they manage to get his pants down and over his feet. Magnus mentally notes to choose looser pants next time. Or avoid them altogether. 

Fingers dance over his hip, tracing around his rock hard erection. Magnus gasps, watching Alec's other hand tug lightly at the waistband of the red panties. 

"You wore these for me," Alec guesses, correctly. When Magnus doesn't respond, caught up in his own pleasure and thinking Alec's statement was rhetorical, Alec allows the waistband to snap back against Magnus' hip. It's not enough pressure to hurt, but it makes Magnus blink up at his boyfriend. "I asked you a question."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Alec's palm presses harder against the bulge in his panties and Magnus whimpers.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir," Magnus gasps. "Wanted to look pretty for you."

Alec smirks at the response, but he takes his hand away. He grabs for the remote and the vibrations stop. Magnus cries out at the sudden lack of sensation, instinctively reaching for his own dick. Alec bats his hand away. "You were going to cum."

"I thought that was the point." Magnus' voice is breathy, barely there. He digs his nails into his thighs to keep from touching himself. 

"You said you wanted to try edging." Alec grabs the bottom of Magnus' sweatshirt, knotting his fingers in the fabric to pull Magnus against him. "You look so good in my shirt," he breathes against Magnus' ear, making him shiver. "One of these days I'm going to fuck you while you wear only my shirt."

Magnus whines at the suggestion.

"Not today though. Want to see all of you." Alec pulls the sweatshirt up and over Magnus' head, tossing it somewhere behind him. He retrieves the choker from the bed and places it around Magnus' neck. "Good?"

Magnus is barely cognizant enough to nod. "Green."

"You'll need a real collar if we keep doing this," Alec muses, running a finger down Magnus' neck. Magnus eagerly nods his agreement, allowing Alec to lead him to the bed. Magnus is soon pressed down onto his back on the duvet. "Hands over your head."

His hands raise with no conscious thought. He's floating somewhere in subspace- a phenomena he'd heard about and researched thoroughly, but never actually experienced. He enjoys it, being completely at Alec's mercy.

Alec cuffs Magnus' hands to the headboard and disappears. 

Magnus bites his lip to keep in a whine, wanting Alec as close as possible, but not wanting to complain. Alec returns quickly, buck-naked. He pushes Magnus' legs apart, settling in between them. "I think," he says, running his hands from Magnus' restricted wrists down to his shoulders, touching the choker, then continuing to his chest. He tugs at Magnus' nipples between his fingers until Magnus is gasping for him. "This is one of the best ideas you've had."

His hands leave Magnus' chest, but one is replaced with his mouth. He licks around the skin, sucks on the bud. Magnus writhes beneath him, hips bucking when he feels Alec tugging at the toy in his ass. He pulls it out a couple inches and pushes it back in. Magnus' breath leaves him in a huff. 

"If I blow you are you going to cum?" Alec has sat back on his heels, rubbing one hand up and down Magnus' hip, the other fucking the toy in and out of him at a leisurely pace. 

Magnus tries to understand and answer the question. It takes him a minute but Alec waits patiently. "Yes."

"Good boy," Alec presses a kiss to his lip and Magnus doesn't understand why he's being praised, but he basks in it regardless. "Do you want to cum on the toy, inside my mouth, or with me inside you?"

Magnus whines. He already answered one question. He can't choose between two heavenly options.

"Shh, shh. I've got you." Alec squeezes his bicep with his free hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm going to fuck you, okay?"

"Please," Magnus breathes, shuddering at the term of endearment.

Alec pulls the toy out of him and Magnus mourns the loss. It's not long before it's being replaced with Alec's cock, warm and long and slick. It's bigger than the toy, pressing against Magnus' edges in the most delicious way, only a light sting accompanying it. Alec's hands drag from Magnus hips down his legs, tugging at his knees and wrapping his legs around him. "Stay like this."

Magnus latches his ankles together to keep the position as Alec slowly pulls back, until he's almost out, and then pushes back in. He does this several times, until Magnus' breaths are almost entirely whines. 

"I'm going to fuck you until I cum, but you're not allowed to, understand?"

That sounds like pure torture. The best torture. "Please."

"Color, Magnus. Can I keep edging you? I'll make it worth it."

"Green," Magnus jumps at the promise that it will be worth it. He wouldn't expect anything else.

Alec begins thrusting into him with purpose. "Tell me if you get close."

Magnus gives a jerky nod which is enough for Alec. 

As he fucks him, Alec leaves a smattering of kisses along Magnus' neck, sucking bruises into collarbones. His hands wrap around Magnus' hips, tugging him up the slightest bit to get a better angle. Magnus gasps as it allows Alec to hit his prostate on every thrust. He pulls himself back from the edge, content to let Alec use him until he's allowed to cum. At least Alec is avoiding putting any pressure against Magnus' erection, probably knowing it would set him off right away. 

Alec's nails scratch Magnus' hips in the best way as he cums inside him. 

Magnus groans, long and loud when Alec pulls out. "Shh, baby, you've been so good. So good for me. I'm going to make you feel good now, okay?"

Magnus doesn't have the brainpower to form a response. It doesn't seem to matter because Alec is pressing something into him. It takes him a moment to realize it's the same vibrating toy from before, only now it slides in easily with the mess of lube and cum. Alec turns the vibrations up to the highest setting and Magnus yelps. Alec manages to fuck the toy into him at an angle that's hitting his prostate, the vibrations making every movement heaven. 

"A-Alec. Gonna-" That's all Magnus can manage.

"You can come, Magnus. Such a good boy, waiting for this, waiting for me." Alec presses his mouth to Magnus' dick, licking him through his lace panties. His words, combined with the touches, sends Magnus over the edge. He screams Alec's name as he cums and then slumps against the bed. He's aware of Alec pulling the toy out and freeing his wrists, lowering them so they're at his sides. The choker is undone and placed to the side.

"Magnus? How are you?"

"Hmm," Magnus makes a noncommittal noise, still trying to come down.

Alec is massaging his wrists where the cuffs left slim red lines, and then up his arms, releasing the soreness that has been building. "What do you need baby?"

Magnus sucks in a deep breath, summons the energy to roll onto his side, towards Alec. "Cuddles."

"I can do that." Alec draws him in, letting Magnus splay over his chest. His hands never stay in one place for long, running through Magnus' hair, tracing his face, dancing down his spine. 

When Magnus comes back to himself, he finds his voice. "I would say that was a success."

Alec makes a little noise, a half chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"Good, very good," Magnus breathes. "You, darling, were excellent."

"Me? Magnus, you were so fucking perfect."

He keens at the words, snuggling closer to Alec despite the mess between them. "I think I know how my story ends now."

"Oh?"

Magnus smiles against Alec's chest, kissing the mid-center. "It has a _very happy_ ending."

He looks up to see Alec rolling his eyes with a smile. "Glad I could help. Do you need anything else right now? Food? Water? A bath?"

Magnus wants to go finish his novel, but he knows he needs to rest first. He's heard of sub-drop and that's part of the experience he'd very much like to avoid. "A bubble bath and water."

"Okay." Alec helps him sit up. Magnus stretches his arms and Alec leads him to the bathroom, keeping a hand pressed to his lower back though he's walking fine now. Magnus sits on the side of the tub while Alec turns on the hot water. "I'll be right back."

Magnus nods, focusing on the warm water around his feet. 

It doesn't take Alec long to return and when he does he's armed with two water-bottles and a plate of fruit. He pours the bubble mix into the bath and helps Magnus into the tub, positioning himself behind him. 

Magnus relaxes into him, sipping at his bottle of water. "I think it's clear I enjoyed that, but, just in case it wasn't, I'll tell you now that I enjoyed that."

Alec presses a cheek against Magnus' hair. It's probably a sweaty mess. "Good. I, uh, I liked it too."

"You're a good dom," Magnus muses. "I liked when you called me baby. I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, it sort of just came out." Now that he's not playing a role, Alec sounds like his usual self, slightly unsure of almost everything he does. 

"It was all good. I would like to do more, in the future, if you're not opposed to it."

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' middle. "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is fluff and a proposal!


End file.
